All it Takes is a Little Caring
by AskingAlexandra13
Summary: Dean leaves a pregnant Cas to go "looking for answers," leaving Sam to take care of the angel. (This story does not contain smut, but does contain mpreg. Please tell me what you think an I will add chapters leading up and after this(: Thank you!)
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Castiel had vanished into Bobby's autoyard without a trace. Sam seen him go out and decided to try to find him, since before that day he had tried an Enochian teleporting spell to get back to Bobby's. Not to mention with his grace depleted from being pregnant with Dean's child, it completely drained him and left him coughing up blood through out the day. Dean had left as soon as he found out he was having a child...With an angel...A male angel. He said he was going to "look for answers and then he'd be back home." But everyone knew he was just running scared from it all. This left Sam to take care of the stubborn angel and keep an eye out for him in Dean's absence.

"Castiel! Where are you?," Sam shouted while searching the autoyard where he seen Cas heading, "Come on! You're too sick and we need to feed you!" This was getting ridiculous, he basically had to go hunt the angel down and lock him up just to force feed him and make sure he was safe. Sam kept walking and finally spotted Castiel slumped over the steering wheel in one of the cars like he was getting ready to drive off.

Cas looked up at Sam, "Go away Samuel, I am not a potted plant I can take care of myself!," Cas was fussing again, thinking Sam was trying to baby sit him or something.

"Castiel. No one thinks you are a potted plant who can't take care of yourself. We're family, everyone's just trying to help you out,  
here and keep you safe and well, not to mention the baby, also. Family takes care of each other, regardless of if you want them to or not. We watch out for each other and keep each other safe, I'm not letting you leave. Or if you do I am going with you so I can make sure nothing happens to you. Deal with it, Cas," Sam huffed out, hoping Castiel would finally start understanding why he was looking out for him like this.

Castiel thought for a moment then sighed and got out of the car, he was too exhausted to argue, "Fine," was all he said then he almost collapsed. Sam caught him, "well, you're in no shape to walk, I'm going to carry you to the house, don't freak out," he said as he picked Cas up like he weighed nothing.

"No! I weigh too much, don't!," Cas's weak protests filled the air, he was ashamed of his body weight he had seemed to gain from the pregnancy. He just wanted it all to be over and go back to normal again, even if that wasn't possible. Sam carried Cas back to Bobby's house and took him inside and laid him down on the couch.

"Don't try to get up or go anywhere, I'm fixing you food and you will eat it or I will get a funnel," Sam said sternly, "Jo, will you please make sure he doesn't go anywhere?"

Jo looked up from the chair she was sitting in, "Of course Sam, I'll keep an eye on him," she smiled and looked over at Cas, watching him intently. Sam walked into the kitchen and heated up some soup for Cas and put it on a tray along with some white soda and crackers and grabbed a funnel and shoved it in his pocket. He took the tray into Cas and sat it down in front of him, he just started at it with distain.

"I do not wish to eat this, Sam," the angel muttered, "I do not need to eat as I am not hungry. Why are you forcing me to eat and drink this substance?"

"Cas," Sam sighed, "you need to eat! The baby needs nutrients and stuff, plus it will make you feel better and you haven't eaten all day. So please just eat, or else I'll have to use this," he pulled out the funnel and sat it on the table. Cas just glared at him and then the funnel before starting to eat. Cas finished all his soup and his white soda and ate a few crackers before looking up at Sam, "Is that good?," he said kind of coldly, he was angry he was being made to eat.

"Yes, yes it is," Sam smiled and took the dishes into the kitchen before returning to Cas, "So. Bed time now, do you want to sleep in the guest room, or here on the couch?"

Cas thought for a moment, "I would like to sleep in the guest room, I do not wish to have people see me sleeping," he was tired but didn't want to go to sleep, the baby seemed to grow more during the night and make his pregnancy more visible. He tried to stand up but fall back on the couch with an embarrassed look, "I do not seem to be able to stand."

Sam smiled, "I guess I have to carry you upstairs, too," he felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of carrying Cas again, but didn't understand why. He bent down, ignoring the angel's protests, and picked him up and carried him upstairs to the extra bedroom. Once there, he gently laid the angel down on the bed and stood up, his heart fluttering the whole time.

"Sam," Cas patted the bed beside him, "Please sit down and talk before you go. I do not wish to sleep yet and want something to do to pass time before sleeping."

Sam's heart started beating loudly, he was sure Cas could hear it, but he sat down anyways, "Sure Cas, I can stay awhile, but you have to sleep soon." Sam's thought played like a record on repeat, 'he only wants to talk to keep from sleeping.'

"So. Thank you for taking care of me...Sam, this is...terrible embarassing for me to deal with, especially the...weight...gain," Cas had a hard time getting the words out and was slightly blushing.

"Cas, don't feel embarrassed, it happens to all pregnant people," Sam said, then he thought, 'besides, you're still gorgeous either way.'

Castiel looked at him and tilted his head in confusion, "What was that, Sam? You think I am "gorgeous" either way?" Cas has an even more serious look than usual on.

Sam went wide-eyed, "You heard that? I thought it..I thought your grace wasn't working so you couldn't read thoughts anymore?,"  
Sam just blabbered on, scared.

"Sam. Stop rambling. That...," Cas really didn't know how to respond to that, he just sat there thinking about it. Sam got scared and started to get up, only to be stopped by Cas's hand on his arm. Cas pulled him down into a long kiss and pulled back, looking into his eyes.

Sam's heart completely stopped and he mumbled, "I love you Cas," before his brain could tell him to stop. He started blushing furiously once he realized what he said.

Cas smiled, he actually smiled, "I umh...I love you too, Sam. Thank you for..taking care of me like you have been..Umh...would you please stay with me tonight? I do not wish to be alone," his glowing blue eyes were pleading, it melted Sam's heart.

"I..yes, I would love too," Sam smiled brightly and slid into bed next to Castiel, laying down with him. Cas cuddled up and laid his head on Sam's chest, feeling completely safe with Sam's arms wrapped around him; they had fallen asleep like that.

Jo had walked upstairs to the bedroom, wondering where Sam had went, they were supposed to be re-arranging the living room to have more space for everyone to sleep. She poked her head inside and saw Sam and Cas sleeping and cuddling together, at first she was shocked. That WAS Dean's angel after all, but she noticed Cas smiling in his sleep, and Sam seemed more at peace than he has been these past few weeks. She just smiled and closed the door, figuring she would either ask him in the morning about it, or just keep quiet.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Leaving

Castiel woke up, confused to where he was. Then he glanced up and seen Sam sleeping with his arm around him and smiled. 'I do not know what I seen in Dean,' he thought to himself, 'His brother is so...just nothing like him. He is just...perfect.' Castiel just laid there until Sam start stirring, watching the man sleep.  
"C-Cas?," Sam said sleepily as he opened his eyes, "G'morning."  
"Good morning to you too, Sam," Cas smiled, "Did you sleep well?"  
"The best I've ever slept," Sam said as they both sat up, "How about you, sweetheart?," Sam thought 'Oh shit...Did I just call him that?'  
Castiel just smiled, "I actually enjoyed sleeping last night. I did not know it was possible."  
"That's good," Sam's smiled widely, "So...Breakfast?"  
"That sounds nice, I actually feel better today," Cas said as he stood up.  
"Awe man, no more carrying you?," Sam joked with a grin, "That's a shame!"  
Castiel just kissed Sam before leading them downstairs to Bobby's kitchen for breakfast. He couldn't believe that this all had happened, he thought as he sat down at the table.  
"So whatyda want for breakfast," Sam asked, "You misewell pick what you want, you're eating now."  
"Hmm..,"Castiel thought for a moment, "Pancakes and ice cream."  
Sam laughed, "Pancakes and ice cream it is, what kind of pancakes and ice cream?"  
Cas made a face, "Chocolate pancakes with vanilla ice cream. That is not healthy, is it?"  
"Healthy enough, at least you're eating," Sam said as he started mixing the pancake batter.  
"I do not see how humans deal with eating," Cas thought out loud, "It is...terrible."  
"Oh come on! You can't believe that, you have to like food," Sam grinned.  
"Only certain things, some stuff is...Rather gross," Cas huffed, "Humans are amazing creatures, but...Sometimes I cannot help but question their habits."  
Sam slid three pancakes on to a plate and set them in front of Cas, "They could say the same about angels," he said as he got the ice cream out and scooped some on to the plate.  
"I guess you are right," Cas sighed and started eating.  
Cas hurriedly ate, then glanced up at Sam, "Sam...Would you care to go on a walk with me?"  
"I would love to," Sam smiled, 'I'd go anywhere and do anything for you,' he thought.  
Cas smiled, stood up, and grabbed Sam's hand, "Then off we go," he smiled as he lead them outback of Bobby's and started walking aimlessly around the autoyard.  
"I just wish this whole...pregnancy thing was over, I do not like it. I am weak, no help to anyone, and I cannot even go out without people staring at me," Cas sighed.  
"It will be over soon, Cas, you just have to look ahead at the bigger picture. You'll have a child to take care of, isn't it worth it?," Sam questioned him.  
"Yes...It is worth it, I suppose, but...I suppose it all has to do with the child's other father. I should have known better," Cas looked like he was about to cry.  
Sam stopped and stood in front of Castiel, grabbing his face and tilting it upwards, "Cas, shush. It will all be fine. I...I'll be there for you, if you want."  
"Thank you Sam, as much as I would love that...I do not deserve your help, and you do not deserve to be stuck with your brother's child..or reject," Cas closed his eyes.  
"It's not being stuck with his kid if I volunteer for it, and you are not a reject, Cas!," Sam was furious he would even think such a thing, "You are the most perfect being EVER! I would be honored, honestly."  
Castiel thought for a moment then opened his eyes and looked up at Sam, "I...Would you really stay?," he tilted his head slightly, as Sam's hands kept his head in place.  
"Of course I would, Castiel...I really...do love you," Sam bent down and kissed the angel softly, "I will always stay, if you want me to."  
Cas kissed back, "I...Yes, I want you to stay."  
Sam grinned and let go of his face, "Then it looks like I'm staying," he grabbed Cas's hand and they went back inside Bobby's. They went to his living room and sat on the couch, Cas sat close to Sam and put his head on the man's shoulder, Sam put his arms the angel.  
Jo walked in, "Hey you two," she grinned.  
Cas tried to hide his face in Sam's chest, and Sam just smiled, "Hey, Jo, how's it going this fine morning?"  
"It's going great. So...are you two a...thing now?," Jo questioned.  
Sam blushed and started stuttering, "Well...uh-well...you know...uh...uh."  
Castiel lifted his head up and said in a threatening voice, "Yes, are are a 'thing' now, is that a problem?"  
This took Jo by surprise, "Whoa...No! It is not a problem what-so-ever, I just wanted to know," she stepped back.  
Cas sighed, "I am sorry...It is these...hormones," he frowned.  
"Well, I just got a call, everyone will be home in a few hours," she walked away before she angered Cas anymore.  
Sam just sat there in surprise, "Cas, we understand, I just want you to know that," but he glanced down and the angel was asleep again.  
'He needs his rest,' Sam thought, 'He hasn't slept in days, it has to be exhausting." He just leaned back and watched over Cas as he slept.  
A few hours later Bobby, Ellen, and Rufus came bursting through the doors in loud chatter, Sam glared at them and whisper yelled, "Keep it down! I finally got him to start sleeping again!"  
They all looked confused at the sight but quieted down and walked to the kitchen and continued their conversation in there.  
Castiel woke up, "Wha- is going on," he asked sleepily.  
"It's nothing sweetheart, but I have to go get some stuff done around the house. Sleep," Sam said as he laid Cas back on the couch, he fell asleep again.  
Sam walked into the kitchen and everyone stopped and looked at him, "What was that, boy?," Bobby asked first.  
"What did it look like, Bobby?," Sam wasn't trying to be a smartass, but he didn't want his mood to be ruined.  
"It looks like you and your brother have a habit of pick up angels," Bobby snorted, "So what? He knocks him up and you take care of him? Is that it?"  
Sam looked like he was going to punch someone, "No, Bobby. I...I really care about him, okay? So if Dean isn't going to be there for him, I will. He deserves that!"  
Bobby sighed, "Just...At least know what you're getting into and be careful with it. I know how love goes."  
Ellen and Rufus just sat there quietly, not saying anything, after all Rufus thought it was none of his business and Ellen just didn't have anything to say, she was actually proud of Sam.  
"Sam...," Ellen finally spoke up, "I'm proud of you. You are being the man your brother isn't, right now."  
Sam smiled, "Well...he obviously doesn't understand what he's missing out on," he sighed, "I swear, sometimes I wonder how we're related. But he did take care of me growing up...," he sighed again.  
"It's perfectly understandable, darlin', we all know how that goes," Ellen smiled.  
"You haven't got-" Sam was interrupted by a groan coming from the living room, he ran in there and was was clutching his stomach, "What's wrong?"  
"Labor h-has started," Cas managed to groan out.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Vistor

"It's okay, Cas, relax, breath!," Sam was panicky, "It will all be okay, breath in and out, it'll be fine."

"What are you saying? I am breathing," Cas panted out, "If I was not breathing, I would be dead right now."

"Yes but...oh nevermind!"

"Move it, gigantor," a familiar voice rang out as Sam was being pushed away from the couch, "Lemme deal with it."

"G-Gabriel?," Sam questioned in disbelief, "Is..you...you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, you mutton-head!," Gabriel said sarcastically, "You didn't really think I could be killed that easily, did you?"

"Well..." Sam was cut off by a groan from Castiel.

"Well, well, well, brother. You seem to have yourself in a quite a situation here," Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were in a bedroom of a hotel.

"Where are we?" Sam questioned.

"Don't worry about it, it's a place that's private and no one will get hurt...well you might," Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.

"N-no. Get Samuel outta...outta he-here," Cas gasped, still clutching on to his stomach for dear life, "he must not get harmed, Gabriel."

"I'm not going anywhere! I don't trust him as far as I can throw him," Sam gestured to Gabriel.

"Fine, I can do something and let you stay without getting hurt," Gabriel grinned, "But for a cost, of course."

"I swear you're like Balthazar," Sam muttered, look unamused, "Fine, whatever it is I agree to it."

Gabriel walked over and pulled Sam's head down to whisper in his ear, "We'll just see about that, sunshine."

"Wha-what? Wait, what is it?"

"You'll find out later," Gabriel winked, "But for now, I needa mark you."

Without warning he shoved his hand under and up Sam's shirt and placed his hand on the side opposite to Sam's anti-possession tattoo. He then started chanting in Enochian, his golden eyes started glowing and Sam felt this deep burning sensation on his chest but it hurt too much to scream or make a sound. So he stood there with his mouth open and a look of pain on his face.

After a few minutes it ended and Gabriel returned to normal, "Well enough of that," and he walked over to Castiel, "Okay, Castiel. Listen to me, focus all remaining grace you have on the child, then once you feel your ready squeeze my hand."

Castiel closed his eyes and concentrated, he was in such deep pain that he didn't even see what Gabriel and Sam were doing. It felt like hours had crawled by, the probably had, but eventually he felt as if he had enough of his grace there to do what ever Gabriel said, he reached up and squeezed his hand.

"Now focus on the baby, and...teleport her out," he paused, "That's the only term I can think about to describe it."

Castiel did what his brother had told him to do and concentrated, it hurt like Hell, no pun intended. It was draining, he was already weak enough, but sure enough he did it in a flash of extreme bright, white light. When he opened his eyes, his baby girl was in his arms, staring wide-eyed at him. She had one bright blue eye and one green eye and black hair, you could definitely tell she took after both parents.

"She's...she's beautiful," Castiel whispered, forgetting the other two were there.

Sam ran over and pushed Gabriel out of the way and knelt down, "Oh my...Cas she's perfect...like you," that last part was more of a whisper, "What are you going to name her?"

"Her name shall be...Mary...Anna...Mary Anna...Mary Anna Winchester," Cas looked up and smiled at Sam, "In honour of your mother and...Anna."

Sam smiled, a tear slipped out of his eye, "What a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."

"Well, enough of this love fest," Gabriel muttered, "Unless someone wants to start an orgy," he looked over at Sam.

"After what you did to me earlier?! No way!," Sam looked absolutely horrified.

Castiel matched his look only with a head tilt, "What did he do to you earlier?"

Sam shrugged, "He did something and it burned, I haven't had the chance to look at it."

He looked down his shirt and had a confused look on his face, "Why the...why is there a hand print on my chest?!"

Castiel's eyes went even wider, "What? Let me see, Sam."

Sam raised his shirt off and revealed the hand print that was singed into his chest, Castiel look distraught and Mary-Anna just gurgled, staring at everything in the room.

"Why did you bond to him, Gabriel?," Castiel asked in a flat tone, looking at his brother and cuddling his child against his chest.

Gabriel shrugged, "That's for me to know," and with a snap of his fingers Castiel, Mary-Anna, and Sam were back in Sam's bedroom at Bobby's house.

"Gabriel..." Castiel muttered before laying back on the bed, he was exhausted.

"What did you mean he bonded himself to me?," Sam looked kind of worried.

"He's bonded to you, physically, now," Castiel started off, the exhustation was obvious in his tone, "basically it is like an angelic marriage."

"But how? I didn't exactly con-" Sam looked over at Cas, and him and Mary-Anna were both passed out. It was an adorable sight, so he covered them up with a blanket and went downstairs, meeting Bobby, Ellen, Rufus, and Jo in the kitchen.

"How is he?" Ellen asked.

"He's good, little girl, her name's Mary-Anna, the cutest kid you've ever seen," Sam sighed, "Boy, do I have a story for you guys. I'm basically married...to an ArchAngel...The ArchAngel, Gabriel."

Everyone just stopped and stared at him for a bit, it was like he was a crazy man stuffing a bee hive into his mouth.

"You what? You better start explain', boy," Bobby spoke up finally.


End file.
